


She Made Gentle The Wild Oceans Of My Soul

by CherryAlmondMilk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, Making Love, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Roommates, Slow Burn, will add smut tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAlmondMilk/pseuds/CherryAlmondMilk
Summary: I should goBefore my will gets any weakerAnd my eyes begin to lingerLonger than they shouldI should goBefore I lose my sense of reasonAnd this hour holds more meaningThan it ever could(I Should Go - Levi Kreis);basically Clarke moves to New York for her first year of college and Bellamy turns out to be her roommate. (enemies to) friends to lovers thing. Sorry I'm bad at this.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	She Made Gentle The Wild Oceans Of My Soul

“Miss” Clarke jumped up, her eyes shooting up to whoever just woke her up. “This is your stop, sweetheart”. It was an older man, he’d been staring her down the entire subway ride and seemed to want to make sure her journey was as uncomfortable as possible. Well, if he hadn’t invaded her space and read the ticket sticking out of one of her bags, she would’ve missed her stop. So maybe she should thank the creep.

She grabbed her bags and stumbled onto the platform, her white-ish sneakers touching New York city grounds for the first time. The subway left her behind and now chaos is starting. Not only is her mind racing but the people around her seem to be in a hurry as well. It’s like everyone has somewhere to be and well, they probably do. It is New York after all. She wouldn’t be surprised if half the people here are rushing to their corporate desk job in one of those huge skyscrapers to make some kind of deadline.

She dragged her bags to the escalator and out of the subway station. A homeless man offered to help her with her baggage, but she wasn’t going to be the gullible, small town girl that people here probably thought she was. Her new apartment was still a 15 minute walk from here and looking at her ridiculously large suitcase, her backpack and purse, she realized she should’ve thought about this sooner. She could just get a cab, but she had heard about how insanely expensive those are here.

So, she settled on walking. A 15 minute walk quickly turned into 25 minutes of whining and sweating but at least it gave her some time to collect her thoughts. New York was already so much different then where she’s from. Of course, she knew that going in. Arkadia is a small town with two bars and a crime rate that makes the police almost unnecessary, New York is… well, New York. But that’s what excited her the most, a bit of change. Some space from her old life and the way she grew up. Her parents thought her to see the beautiful things of the world, but in the past year she learned that the bad things are important too.

When she finally stands before the building that will be her first home here, she receives a text. It’s from the girl who’s room she’s about to move into.

Emori: Hey, I’m stuck at work so can’t be there to let you in rn. Key is under the gnome, I’ll come by tonight.

Alright, that’s fine then. Emori is moving in with her boyfriend so her room will be empty but there’s still a roommate that she has to meet. Clarke’s hoping she isn’t around right now, it would seem rude to just barge into the place and she really just wants to unpack and take a nap. She didn’t feel like small talk right now.

She walked up the stairs leading up to the building and smiled when she spotted a pot smoking garden gnome next to the door. She got the key from underneath it and let herself in. The building was pretty basic. The outside was made out of brown brick and the staircase inside smelled a bit and the walls were dirty but it’s nothing that she can’t handle. Once she got to the third floor, she checked the numbers on the doors and stopped at 11. 

When she once again let herself in, she set her bags at the door and started to look around. It was a pretty simple apartment with a small kitchen, a decent living room and a wooden table with some mismatched chairs pushed around it. It looked like a home to her, there was more personality in the corner of the kitchen then there ever was in the entire home she grew up in. There was a huge bookcase in the living room and there were some open books scattered on the coffee table. Whoever her roommate was, this girl loved to read.

She set off to her bedroom, carefully poking her head through the door to make sure it’s actually her room and she didn’t just walk into someone else’s privacy. The room was empty except for a simple bed and a closet. Emori didn’t need it anymore so for a good price, it was all hers. The walls were painted a faint yellow, Clarke would probably end up changing that but for now, the bed was all she needed. She pulled some sheets out of one of her bags and made her bed before taking a quick nap.

When she woke up again, she heard cluttering in the kitchen and she figured it was about time to go meet her roommate. She changed out of the clothes she had traveled and fallen asleep in and put her hair in a bun. She made a mental note to buy a mirror because she didn’t even know how terrible she probably looked right now. Stepping out of her room she immediately smelled food, it was one of the most amazing things she ever smelled, it made her stomach growl instantly.

She walked towards the kitchen and actually stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the individual standing there. To her surprise, standing in front of her, cooking a meal, was a guy. Maybe a boyfriend? His eyes met hers and he seemed to be even more surprised than her and just as she was about to open her mouth he spoke up, “who the hell are you?”. The unwelcoming sound in his voice made her nervous but she wasn’t going to let him know that, whoever he is. “I’m the new roommate,” she said as confidently as possible “who are you?”

He faced towards her and put down the spoon he was stirring with. The look on his face wasn’t very happy but he seemed simultaneously confused. He opened his mouth to say something but instead groaned and turned back to his food, shaking his head. “Fucking bitch” he mumbled, angrily stirring whatever is in that pan. Clarke felt her eyes widen at his words. Did he really just call her a bitch? “What did you just call me?”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, “not you… Emori”. Clarke just stood there with her arms crossed, not knowing what exactly he meant. She still has no clue who this guy is, but she had to admit… he’s hot. Beautiful even. His tanned skin and curly black hair make him look like a Greek god and she can’t help but think about how good he’d look in a painting. She shook the thoughts from her mind, “are you gonna tell me who you are?” 

He chuckled in an arrogant, almost patronizing way, “This is my apartment”. Clarke took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. Technically Emori never said specified the gender of her roommate, Clarke just figured that since Emori lived here before her, it would be a girl. She never even thought about it being a guy. She extended her hand, “I’m Clarke” she introduced herself. Now that she knows this is her roommate, she would like to make it less awkward, even though she’s definitely not happy with this. He turned towards her, looked her up and down and shook her hand, “Bellamy”. 

In the next few weeks she was relieved to find that having a male roommate wasn’t as much trouble as she thought it would be. His schedule is pretty much the opposite of hers, so she doesn’t see him around the apartment much. Most days he’s gone before she wakes up and when she gets back from work, he’s even still gone or he’s grading papers at the dinner table because apparently, he’s some kind of teacher.

The only time he does bother her is at night. When the girl, or girls, he frequently brings home starts practically screaming as his bedframe repeatedly bumps against their shared wall. To avoid awkward conversation, she doesn’t mention it to him but the way he smirks at her when she tiredly glares at him the next day indicates that he knows.

In the three weeks of her living in New York there’s one thing she’s avoided doing: calling Finn. Of course they’ve texted back and forth, he is her boyfriend so some kind of communication is required but whenever he’s tried to call her hasn’t picked up, always faking an excuse about being at work or busy with school. It’s not like they’re fighting or like he even did anything wrong, she just needs some space to think. He’s arriving in New York tomorrow and since he’s moving here permanently, she won’t have this much time to herself anymore. 

When Clarke made plans to go to college in New York, Finn decided to change schools and follow her there. At the time it seemed like a good idea and part of her is still convinced it is, but it makes her nervous. They were supposed to get an apartment together, but Clarke told him she didn’t want to move to fast, which is a ridiculous excuse since they’ve been together for six years, but he said he understood. So now he’s moving into a studio a couple blocks from here, determined to build a future with her. But now she’s ignoring him, and she doesn’t even know why.

To be fair, she was busy. She worked as a waitress on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays and gives ballet lessons to peppy 8 year olds on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays. That and being a dance major at Julliard is seriously cutting into her free time but she would be lying if she said she didn’t have time to call her boyfriend. 

Sometimes she wonders why she doesn’t just break up with him but deep down she knows exactly why; it’s comfortable. Clarke, Finn and their friend Wells have been best friends since they were seven and even though both boys had a crush on her, she liked Finn. She was thirteen when they first kissed and seventeen when he took her virginity. Finn is the only guy she did anything with, she never even flirted with someone else. Even if she did break up with Finn, she wouldn’t even know what to do with herself. She’s so used to having him around and the thought of losing someone important to her, again, she’s nervous just thinking about it. She can’t imagine her life without Finn, so she just won’t.

A knock on the door interrupts her thoughts and soon a brunette girl poked her head into her newly painted room. “You’re coming out with us tonight” Emori stated. Emori had basically been her only friend here but Clarke was grateful for it. She came over the night she moved in and after she and Bellamy fought for a bit, she took Clarke to her room and they talked for a while. She explained that Bellamy, Emori and her boyfriend Murphy (who apparently lived here as well) were all good friends and he was pissed about them moving out and him not being able to choose a roommate himself. “I know he seems like a dick but he’s a good guy, I swear” she’d said. Sure… he seems great.

Emori smiled at her waiting for a reaction. Clarke didn’t really know what to say. ‘Going out’ in Arkadia meant having burgers at a bar and maybe drinking a beer if they’d serve her 19 year old baby face. Something told her that going out in New York would be different. Clarke’s hesitation must’ve shown on her face because Emori quickly waved her finger, “that wasn’t a question”.

Clarke groaned in protest but Emori was already searching through the closet to find something to wear. Clarke watches her dismiss half the dresses in her closet as she goes on about how ‘everyone’ wants to meet her. Who is everyone? Nobody here even knew her. “I already told the boys about the hot blonde living in my old room and they’re excited to meet you”.

She really wasn’t going to get out of this, was she? Reluctantly, she got herself into the black floral dress Emori picked out for her and put on a pair of semi-comfortable wedges. She quickly applied some mascara and left the apartment with Emori. Even though she was grateful that Emori was introducing her to new people, she was a little nervous. Living in a small town where everyone always knew everyone, she wasn’t used to this. She also didn’t drink or party a lot in general, in fact, the last kind of party event she was at was when Wells turned 18 and about ten of their friends got together and drank a few beers.

“You know I’m not 21, right?” asked Emori as they walked down the street, arms linked. She knows Emori is 21 and the rest of their group is probably about the same age or older, like Bellamy. The last thing she wanted to do is look like a child in front of these potential friends if the bouncer didn’t let her in. Luckily, Emori told her not to worry, “half of out group works here, so they’ll let you in”.

Her nervous finally calmed down when she met everyone. Bellamy and Murphy were stood by the bar, them she already met. Emori introduced her to three boys; Miller, Monty and Jasper and two other girls; Harper and Echo, who were watching the boys play pool. Harper almost immediately took her to the bar and got her a drink while going on about how cute Clarke’s dress was while Echo only gave her a short introduction and continued to watch the boys play, now with a more irritated look on her face.

She spent about half an hour at the bar with Emori and Harper, talking about the dynamic in their friend group. Monty and Harper have been dating for a year even though Jasper used to crush on her as well, Murphy and Emori have been on and off for two years and even had an open relationship for a while and Bellamy used to date Echo but he broke up with her about half a year ago. It seemed like everyone in this group dated at some point and between the talking and the drinks Emori kept getting for her, there was a lot more stuff she didn’t really remember.

“Clarke!” she heard one of the boys shout from the pool table, she’s pretty sure it was Jasper, the stoner. That she remembered. “Come show us your pool skills!”. She left Harper and Emori at the bar and walked over to the pool table, taking one of cue sticks from Monty. She’s really not great at this game but she’ll try anyway.

“You better be good at this, Clarke. I’m afraid I can’t let you into the group if you can’t play” Jasper warned. Monty laughed and bumped Clarke’s shoulder, “he takes this very seriously”. She smiled as Jasper waved his finger at them, “this is very serious, it’s like a ritual, initiation if you will”.

Clarke took the shot and after missing it a couple times and Monty rewarding her with a do-over, she hit it. She doubted Jaspers jokes about this being initiation to get in the group were real, but it didn’t feel like it. Everyone treated her like she was one of them and she really did feel like part of the group. Okay, not everyone had been that welcoming. Echo still hadn’t said a word to her, and Bellamy had been flirting with some girl at the bar, not really paying much attention to the group anyway.

She didn’t think too much of Echo not talking to her, she figured she was the quiet one of the group or maybe she would just take a while to warm up to her but that thought was proven wrong when Clarke came out of the bathroom. “So you’re sleeping with Bellamy, right?” she asked Clarke as she was washing her hands. The question caught her off guard and it took her a while to process it and turn towards the tall brunette, “no…” she answered slowly.

Even though she felt slightly attacked, she also felt bad. The possessive tone in her voice indicated that she definitely still had feelings for Bellamy. Just when Clarke was about to reassure her and tell her there was absolutely nothing going on between them, Echo spoke up, “don’t think you can change him, you wouldn’t be the first to fail and end up with a broken heart”. With that she stormed out of the bathroom and left Clarke dumbfounded. Nevertheless, she just shook it off of her and returned to the group but when she got there, Echo seemed to be leaving in a hurry and there was a weird tension in the air.

The night went on, but the tension never left. Bellamy had stopped talking to the girl by the bar and was now standing by the pool table, giving Harper instructions. She wonders why he’s not talking to the girl anymore, Clarke figured she would’ve gone home with them that night. The girl definitely seemed eager to.

When the night came to an end and they all walked home she decided to ask him about it. They said goodbye to Emori and Murphy at the front door and went inside. They walked up the stairs in silence as Clarke worked up the courage to ask him about it. The two of them hadn’t talked much and since it was a personal question, she was now wondering if it was too personal. As Bellamy fiddled with his keys she decided to ask anyway, “so what happened with the girl you were talking to?”.

He frowned and she hoped she sounded as casual to him as she did to herself, “I didn’t feel like talking to her anymore”. He let them into the apartment and threw the keys onto the dining table. Clarke walked behind him and closed the door, “did it have something to do with Echo.” Bellamy sighed, falling down onto the couch and staring at the ceiling for a few seconds. She almost thought he wasn’t going to answer her anymore until he locked eyes with her again, “what did she say?”. 

“Not much” she looked at her feet awkwardly, “she thought we were… a thing”. He frowned again, “us?” he gestured to the space between them. Clarke just nodded. She knew that this was probably something between Echo and Bellamy, something that happened during their relationship, something that’s absolutely none of her business. But she had a great night and she wants to be friends with these people, if there’s going to be drama, she’d rather know what it’s about. Especially since she’s sort of involved now.

Also she’s just nosy.

“What happened?” she asked carefully, not wanting to seem like she’s bugging in but still wanting to bug in. Bellamy sighed as he got off the couch and grabbed a book off of the coffee table, “we just didn’t work.” He said. That’s too simple though, Echo said he’d broken her heart. Bellamy took a few steps towards her until he was standing just a few feet away from her, “not that it’s any of your business”. With that he walked past her, towards his own room where he closed the door rather loudly. Clarke was usually good at reading people, but this guy is just impossible. He always seemed angry for some reason and she honestly can’t even imagine that he had a girlfriend at some point. Sure, he’s good looking, that’s definitely not the problem. But she doesn’t see him as someone who’s loving and sweet. She wonders what Echo actually saw in him.

It is a little intriguing though. She had to admit that she desperately wanted to figure him out more than anything.  
After grabbing a glass of water and a midnight snack she went back to her room and started drawing, like most nights. The thought of drawing Bellamy popped into her head, he’d be an excellent model after all but the thought of him ever finding that drawing is just too mortifying. 

\---

She was startled out of her sleep when her phone started ringing. She didn’t even have to look at the name to know who it was. She took a deep breath, strained a yawn and picked up. “Hey” she tried her best to sound excited. “I didn’t think you’d pick up” he joked, but she could hear a hint of sadness in his voice, “how are you doing?”

They had small talk for a bit. Talking about how much she had to do at school and how her waitressing job sucked. It felt weird to talk to him like this, like he was a stranger. She’d known him at least half her life and after a few weeks of space, she suddenly had no clue what to say to him anymore. She spoke to him like he was one of the businessmen her parents would have over for a formal dinner sometimes.

“How’s your roommate? She still giving you trouble?” There was a question she was dreading to heat. Finn didn’t know that her roommate ended up being a guy for the reason that Clarke really didn’t think she could tell him. Finn was an overall decent boyfriend, he payed attention to her and was sweet most of the time but if there’s one thing she could change, it’s his jealousy. If he knew she was living with a guy, let alone an extremely attractive guy, he’d want her to move somewhere else and Finn wasn’t exactly the kind of guy to let these kinds of things go.

When she was sixteen Finn took her to a concert where some guy bumped into her in line and spent a few minutes talking to her while Finn was in the bathroom. She couldn’t tell if that guy was flirting with her or just being nice but to this day Finn is convinced that she was flirting back, and he brings it up every single fight. She didn’t want her living with Bellamy to become such a big deal, but she knew that he’d find out eventually.

“It’s fine” she replied after a long silence. She didn’t feel like saying too much about it now, she’ll figure something out later, “I really should go though, I have to practice my routine some more”.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. She put on het tights along with a black bodysuit and covered her legs with some baggy sweatpants. Julliard provided dance majors with day and night access to the practice studio, so she grabbed her ballet shoes and walked out of the room and out of the apartment. She walked down the stairs of her building, her eyes focused on her phone and earplugs in her ears. Until she bumped into someone. She sees a grocery bags hit the floor and winces at the sound of a jar of pickled breaking. “I’m so sorry” she exclaims before looking up at the individual just inches away from her and realizing its Bellamy.

She quickly steps away and bends down to pick up some of the groceries that rolled out and she put them back in the bag. “Don’t you watch where you’re going?” he bends down as well and picks up the glass from the broken jar. She looks up at his angry face and back down to the products on the floor, “I said I was sorry” she mumbles. She obviously feels bad enough as it is, he could at least show her some compassion.

They both stand up and his eyes fall to the pointe shoes dangling from her hands. He laughed, “that’s not how you earn your money is it?”. She looked at him, a little offended. “Dancing in the New York City subway station to pay your rent is a little… sad, don’t you think?”

She couldn’t tell if he was being serious or just teasing her. “It’s for school” she said, waiting for him to stop blocking the door so she could get away from a conversation she didn’t want to have. People never reacted well when she said she was studying dance. They never took it seriously and she couldn’t say she didn’t understand it a little. She didn’t know what she was going to do with a dance degree either but after everything that happened, she realized that life is too short to do something you don’t want to do. In her case, that was medical school.

She might become a world famous dance, or a simple dance teacher or something else entirely. For now this is what made her happy, so this is what she wants to do. But that didn’t mean she liked people judging her for her choice in education. 

Clarke gulps, “I’m a dance major at Julliard”. She watched his face as se waited for him to say something. She felt like his reaction would be something disapproving, maybe he’d straight up tell her that she was stupid and a dance degree is a useless addition to society. Then his expression changed and he smirked, “cute”. 

He walked up the stairs and left Clarke in the doorstep. Cute? For a second, she thought he meant it in a bad way, but she realized he didn’t say it in the mean, patronizing tone he usually says his snarky comments in. Instead he smiled at her, or smirked. It was like he actually thought it was cute. Or if she was cute. No, just the dancing thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope somebody is reading this and if someone is reading it, I hope you liked it.
> 
> Also, I'm kind of new at writing so any tips would be useful. I don't know how long a chapter should be, this one was about 4300 words but I'm trying to make longer ones as I go along
> 
> Leave kudos, next chapter will be up in the next few days :)  
> Stay healthy


End file.
